Never The Same
by Hajmath98
Summary: Rose is just a normal girl until one day she stars to feel really sick on the same day a man starts to follow her. AU. One shot that might become more. Its not the best summary but give it a chance
1. Never The Same

Never The Same

**A/_N  
_****_Hi!  
This is my first fanfic please review and tell me what you think. This is just a one shot but if enough people want I can make it a longer story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. But I own some of the characters and the plot.  
_****_So that's all from me._****_  
_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Hajmath98_**

I always wanted my life to be exciting but when I wished for that I had no idea what I was asking for.

My mom was driving me to school. It was embarrassing. She was so protective. It was like she thought I still was a little kid. But I accepted it because I knew she was just afraid of losing me. Like dad. He had disappeared when I was five. I will always remember what he told me when I saw him sneak out of the house

**Flash back**

**Footsteps outside my door woke me from my dreamless sleep. I was a little afraid but I still climbed down from the bed and opened my door. I saw a shadow disappear down the stairs. I thought about going to my mommy and daddy but my curiosity got the better of me. I walked down the stairs silently. There in front of the door stood my daddy. I smiled and ran to him. He saw me coming and spread his arms and hugged me.**

**"Rose, I need to tell you something. You can't tell your mom or anyone, okay?" he whispered.**

**I nodded and looked at him with big eyes.**

"**When you are older you will discover your true powers. When you do many people will try to find you, to use you. They can be anyone. Don't trust anyone. I can't protect you so you have to be careful. Don't tell your mom that you met me" ha said in an urgent voice but still it was just a whisper.**

"**I love you daddy," I said whit tears streaming down my cheeks.**

"**I love you to honey," he said and his arms tightened around me and then he let me go. He opened the door and went outside. He never looked back.**

**Flash back ends**

We had reached the school now. I jumped out from the car and said goodbye to my mom and ran inside. I found my friends Ray and Lou. They were talking about a movie they had seen on the weekend. They were both gazing at each other with loving eyes. I was kind of jealous of their relationship but I was still happy for them. But I found company whit Scott when they started to get all lovey dovey. I saw him in the end of the corridor. I winked but I don't think he saw me. I walked to my first lesson alone. The day passed quickly which was strange because I was so tired. I walked to my locker to get my bag and homework. I saw something in corner of my eye but when I turned there were no one there so I continued packing my bag. I walked out of the school's doors whit light feets. I had walked a little bit before an uneasy feeling started to creep up on me. I turned my head back to look if someone was behind me. I almost jumped when I saw a black dressed person whit the hoodie up walk behind me. I actually didn't expect someone to be there. I was a little scared but I kept walking in the same pace. But when the person got closer I couldn't help but walk faster. I saw it was a man now. I just turned in on my street. And I felt relief that I was almost home. But it faded when I saw the man was also quite close. I ran the last bit to the door and fumbled whit the keys before I looked up the door and walked in and looked it. All of it I did in under a minute. It must be some kind of record. I rushed up the stairs and peeked out through the window. The man was standing outside. Then I decided to call the police. I fished up my phone from my jeans pocket and looked outside again and my heart was about to stop. He was gone no were to be seen. Like he hadn't even been there. Now I wasn't scared that he would hurt me but that I had started to imagine things. I suddenly felt tired. God it must because I was tired. There is nothing wrong I was just tired. I went to my room and put on some music and fell asleep.

I was woken by my mom that was standing over me whit a worried look. I felt like I had been asleep for days. I still felt tired. My mom was still looking at me whit concern in her eyes. I tried a to smile a reassuring smile that said that I was fine. But I didn't feel like I did a good job and my mom´s look told me that I was right.

"Hi, mom" I said whit a tired and sleepy voice.

"Hi, how do you feel? You don't look well," she said whilst stroking me on my forehead. "You have a fever. Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"No, I'm fine just let me sleep," I murmured. Mom looked at me whit her concern more strong.

"Alright sleep for now but I'll wake you in an hour for dinner." I was going to object but she cut me off. "You need to eat to regain strength and get better." I didn't have the strength to tell her off so I just fell asleep.

An hour later like she told me my mom woke me up. I walked down to the kitchen. The food was my favorite. Steak whit fries. But I couldn't feel any taste and it was like my stomach was full. But I forced in the food so I didn't worry mom more. When dinner was finished I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed.

I woke up the next morning and felt better than I have ever felt. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. While I combed my hair I noticed that it hade a nicer shade. Like now it was more dark brown than my dirty brown that I had before. And it was longer, to my waist at least, and a little wavy. Maybe me being sick was a good thing. I put on some of my best clothes to compliment my different hair. I walked down the stairs whit a big smile on my face. My mom was at least said surprised. But she was glad that I was better. We ate in silence. But we were soon finished. She drove me to school like she always did. I climbed out and started to walk to the school doors whit confidence that must have glowed around me. But when I took a new look at the school it looked different. It was lighter. I shrugged it off. It must be the light. I heard something to my right and spun around fast (faster than I thought I could). There in the shadows of the trees he stood, the man from yesterday. I started to feel panic rise. My heartbeat was fast and hard. I rushed through the doors. But what met me there was not better. Everyone and everything was freezed. It was quiet and everyone was standing there completely still. I looked back to see that the man was standing right behind me now. And whom I found was so shockingly that I couldn't even move. There behind me was one of my friends. Scott. I was about to breath out when I saw his face. That made the words that my dad had told me come back to my memory. "Don't trust anyone". Now I understood what he meant. Scott was definitely not someone I could trust. His face was evil. He had a smirk plastered on his face. I took a step back from him.

"Well, well isn't it miss Rose." He said whit a cold teasing voice. "It's such a shame that you still don't now who you are. You make it so easy. And boring. There's no fun in killing you if you don't know why. But because I'm such a nice friend I'm going to tell you. You are one of us." I had desperately been trying to come up whit an escape plan. Maybe this was all just a dream. A really, really bad dream that I soon will wake up from, screaming. But I had a feeling that all of this was very much real. Maybe if got him distracted then maybe I could push him aside and run.

"What do you mean?" I said in a smaller voice than I would have liked.

"You're like me. One of the supernatural or the dark side what ever you like work." He said still smirking. I just looked at him with disbelief. "Don't you believe me?" he asked. It was like he wanted me to say no. Before I could say anything he said:

"Well let me prove that we exist."

He started to grow and fell to the ground. I took this as a sign to start running. I had just jumped over his body when his hand shot out and grabbed my ankle. I fell to the ground.

"WE ARE NOT DONE YET" he growled. I looked back and my heart stopped. His normally grey eyes were now red whit black slots as pupils. His face was a little hairier now. And his teeth and nails were longer and sharper. The now sharper nails bit into my skin and drew blood. I don't how I did it but managed to get him off me. And started to run but it was kind of hard when I was limping. I knew it was just a matter of time before he would catch up. But after a minute my leg was better so I could run faster. I had never run like this before. It was like I was flying over the ground. It felt so good. But then I heard noises behind me. And I looked back and saw Scott. Running fast behind me. I started to push harder. I would not die to day. I felt adrenaline pump in my body. And I felt something stir inside of me. And it was like an aching feeling in my body. But I couldn't stop then I wouldn't have a chance. Then I felt a presence in my mind. A whisper.

_Let me help you._ Who are you? I thought. _Someone who cares about your safety._ That isn't good enough. A werewolf is already chasing me. How can I now that I can trust you. _You can't, you just have to listen to your heart and then trust it. _What do you mean? I asked the mysterious voice. _You have to seek my mind and listen to it to try to get what kind of person I am. _How do I reach your mind? _You have to get a feeling of the voice my mind have. _I started to concentrate on the voice without forgetting my follower. I started to get a feeling of the voice and then I found the mind of the voice I slipped in started to look for anything that might say that he would try to hurt me but he was pure hearted. You have good intentions, I said into his head. _Thank you for trusting me. Go back to your head so you see where you are running._ I slipped back to my mind to see that I was running to the forest. I looked back to see that Scott was still running behind me but he was slowly getting closer. Where should I go? I thought to the guy in my mind. _Just keep running. I will meet you in the forest. You will know who I am when you see me. Please don't be afraid then you know that I wont hurt you,_ he said and left my head. I was a little confused but it felt kind of good that he had left because my mind was still my own private place. There I could think of everything without anyone getting hurt. Now I knew that a random guy that I didn't even know could get into my head. Hurray. I glanced back and found Scott closer than I liked. I pushed my legs faster. I would soon get help. A minute my later I heard running steps in front of me. I ran even faster now. But when I saw what it was I almost stopped. It was another werewolf whit a back pack, but then I saw something in its eyes that reminded me of the guy in my mind and I understood that it was he. Now I understood what he meant when he begged me not to be scared. He knew I would have some sort of fear for werewolves. I ran past him and stopped and turned around to look. Scott and the mind guy started to fight now whit claws and teeth. I was a little scared for the mind guy. After a little while Scott started to get the upper hand. And I just wanted to help. So I went to the mind guy's mind. What can I do to help? I asked him. _Nothing. Don't worry. I will not lose_, he said and whit those words he pushed away Scott and jumped on him. I heard his voice in my head: _look away._ I trusted him and turned away. But that didn't stop me from hearing everything. I heard some grunts and then a nauseating snap. I looked back and saw the mind guy hoover over Scott breathing heavily. His eyes were close and I saw how he started to transform back to a human. When he finally was a human his breathing were normal. He took of the back pack took out som clothes and put them on. He turned to look at me I almost gasped but stopped it last minute. His cheek had a pink wound. Like it was about to heal but hadn't had enough time yet. But before my eyes the wound slowly healed. And left was smooth skin. I must have looked stunned.

"It's a side effect off being a werewolf," he said while studying my face. "Are you hurt?"

I just shook my head before I remembered my leg. I looked down and rolled up the jeans leg. There were Scott's claws had punctured my skin was like it had been before everything had happen. I looked up at the mind guy with confusion. He looked at me with sorrow in his brown eyes.

"What?" I asked still confused but deep down I knew.

"You are on of us. A werewolf." He said lamely.

"No. No, I'm human," I said desperately while I shook my head. I didn't know who I was trying to convince him or me. I knew both were last cases. I should just give up and accept it. And with that I felt that stirring inside of me well out. It felt like my whole body was tearing apart. I screamed in agony. I felt two strong arms wrap around my body and my face was tilted so I met his eyes. And heard his voice in my head. _Listen to my voice, focus on it. You can do this. You're strong you just need to control your transformation. Listen to my voice. _I felt my heartbeat slow, slower and slower. My breathing was now normal and I felt my heavy eyes shut and I fell asleep in the arms of the mind guy, still not knowing what his name was or who he really was.

I opened my eyes in my room, lying in my bed. I sat and looked around. I knew that my there were no light except from the small light that seeped in from the gap between the curtains but I could still see clear. On my desk chair the mind guy sat waiting for me to wake up. It was quiet a little while until I broke it with a question.

"Whats your name?"

"Dimitri Belikov," he said whit his now very familiar voice.

"Thank you for saving me!" I said with gratitude.

"It's my job," he said like it was nothing.

"Don't say it like that you saved me not just from Scott but myself it means a lot." I said determinately. He just looked at me with curiosity in his eyes before he changed subject.

"We need to leave," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked with confusion lacing my words.

"We need to leave town. You're not safe here. Scott isn't the only one who wants to kill you. There are many more out there. And now they know were you are you're not safe here," he said simply.

"But my mom… and my friends," I said in despair.

"I'm sorry Rose," he said with true sadness in his voice and eyes.

"Why me? Why do they want to kill _me_ so much?" I asked still in despair. I didn't want to run my whole life. But I didn't want to die either.

"Because of a prophecy." He said flatly. When I started to question him about what it was about he refused to tell me.

"Lets just say that what you experienced so far is only the beginning," he said looking while I was packing my things. I wrote a note to my mom telling her how sorry I am that I needed to leave. I wrote that I needed to live my life and that I wasn't coming home. It was so hard to write that note my hands were shaking and tears were streaming down. But after a while I had finished the letter and walked out of the doors of my home for the last time. Outside stood Dimitri and looked at me before turning his eyes away from mine. He took my bag and we walked to his car. It was a ten-minute walk. We got into the car and he speed off. The only thing that was in my head while I looked out the window was his word. "Lets just say that what you experience so far is only the beginning."

**So that's it. I really hope you liked it. Please review so I know that what you think.**

**Hjamth98**


	2. AN

A/N

Hi I know it's not fun with author notes but this is necessary. I have put up a poll on my page asking if you want me to make it a longer story. So please vote what you think so I know. And if i continue whit the story i would need a beta. Please contact me if you have want to be my beta.


End file.
